I Remember How It Use To Be
by xBeauty
Summary: I'm very bad in summary's but okay.. Loren is 5 months pregnant.. Eddie doesn't know that, because they broke up.. Don't worry there will be again Leddie 3
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first Fanfiction.. So i hope you like it.. **

**Loren is almost 5 months pregnant and Eddie doesn't know that, because they broke up.. Eddie cheatet on her with Leah.. And he is now with Leah. **_**(don't worry Leddie is not over..!)**_

**(Loren's P.O.V)**

I look at the mirror.. What i see is a ugly big fat girl.. I hate my myself and life.. Tears started to come.. I cried now..

Nora: Loren sweery are you ready for your doctor's appointment ?

i didn't antswer..

Nora:Loren ? Loren!

She walked to my room.. And she saw my tears.. She huged me and sayd

Nora:Ahw sweety whats wrong? Why are you crying ?

Loren: Mom i can't hide it anymore.. I said while i was crying.

Nora: What can't you hide anymore ? Your belly ?

I nodded..

Nora: Don't worry sweetheart.. I'm here for you..

Loren: I'm so ugly and big and fat.! i cried harder.

Nora: No..! You're absolutely not ugly,big or fat..! Your beautiful..! and when your pregnant you need to be a little bit fat brcause the baby grow..

Loren: i love you mom..! I stop with crying.

Nora: And i love you two..! And now go fix your make-up because we need to go to your doctor's appointment..

Loren: Okay mom... I smiled

i fixed my mascara and grabbed my bag and phone, i walked to my mom's car.

Nora: I can't wait till we know what the baby is.. I think its a boy.

Loren: I hope and think its a girl.

Nora: We will see :)

-At the doctor's appointment-

Doctor: Loren Tate...

Loren: Thats me.. I smiled

Doctor: Nice to meet you my name is Stacey..

Loren: Nice to meet you to..

We walked to here office.

: Loren you can lay down here..

I walked to the seat and layed down, i pulled my t-shirt up.

: i'm gonna pull gel in your belly, it feels cold.

Loren: Okay.

The doctor watched to the Echo-tv and smiled.

: Loren Nora what do you think it is ?

Nora: i think its a boy.

Loren: But i think its a girl.. And i hope it!

: Congratulation Loren ! Its a girl !

Nora : Oh my god Loren congratulation ! I'm so happy for you !

I was soooo happy ! Its a girl ! I love my baby girl..

Loren: Thanks mom and doctor Stacey ! I'm really happy.. I had a big smile.

: Here are the baby photo's . She handed to me. I put it in my bag.

The doctor cleaned my belly.

:Well Loren you're done.

I stood up and walked to the door.

Loren: Thank you doctor..

: You're welcome.. Goodbye

Loren&Nora: Goodbye doctor..

We walked to the car.

Nora: Loren lets go shopping for the little girl !

Loren: Good idea mom !

-At Eddie's place-

Eddie's P.O.V

I'm daiting Leah 5 months.. We are very happy and in love.. But it looks weird but i still love Loren.. I don't know why.. I miss her voice,kisses and smile.. I remember the night we broke up.

*Flashback*

I got a text massege from Leah (1=Leah 2=Eddie)

1Hey Eddie i need to talk to you ! Its very important !

2Hey Leah, ehm.. Okayy about what ?

1I can't say that on sms i need to see you.. I hope i see you around 5 p.m at my new house in L.A x

2Okay Leah.. I wil be there.

i looked at my watch and saw i only have 30 minutes...

Loren was in the kitchen, i walked to her.

Eddie: Hey babe..

i kissed Loren on here lips

Loren: Heyy

Eddie: i need to go to Jake we need to talk about our tour.

Loren: Okay babe.. Have fun

i kissed her very long, but she pulled away

Loren: You need to go Eddie

Eddie: I know.. I love you..

i walked to my car and drove to Leah's house.

-At Leah's House-

i walked to her door and i knocked..

When she opened i was a little in shock.. She looked so sexy.. she was wearing a short red dress..

The first thing she did was kissing be.. And i don't know why but i was kissing here two..

-3 hours later-

Leah and i slept together.. I can't believe what i did.. I cheathed on Loren

i pushed Leah away

Eddie: Leah i need to go...

I stood up and and put my clothes back on...

Leah: Eddie please don't go.

i walked to the door and drove back home..

-At Eddie's & Loren's apartment-

When i walked in i saw Loren crying..

Eddie:Whats wrong Loren?

Loren: Where have you been ? She said while she was crying.

Eddie:I was with Jake why.?

Loren: Don't lie to me.! I called you 100 times and you didn't answer ! So i called Jake and he said he was not with you..!

i looked at my phone and saw that Loren andJake called me...

i walked to loren.. I huged her.. Put she pulled back..

she looked and me and said..

Loren: You smell weird..

Eddie : what..?!

Loren:I smell a girly perfume..

When Loren said that i hit a text.

Loren: Gif me your phone..

Eddie: Why.. !

Loren : Gif me your phone..!

I gave her my phone

Loren: Ohh.. Who is Leah.. Oh Eddie thanks for the amazing afternoon.. I hope we can do it soon again , can't wait to kiss you're amazing lips again.. Lots of love Leah.. So.. Tell me now who Leah is Eddie ! and did you sleep with her ?

Eddie:I'm...i'm sorry Loren..

Loren: Did you..?!

Eddie:Yess Loren i did, i'm sorry..

Loren hit me..

Loren: Eddie its over ! I hate you..!

*End flashback*

I got a text from my dad he said buy some baby clothes for Vanessa..

Vanessa is the friend of my dad.. Her baby is 2 months..

So i went to my car and drove the baby store...

-At the babybstore

(Loren's P.O.V)

I was looking for some cute pink dress, my mom found some cute T-Shirts.

Nora: Loren look at this ! This is so cute.!

Loren : Yeah mom i like that..

When i turned back i saw Eddie.. And he saw me to, he looked at my belly.. Ohh No ! he walks up to me.. No !

Eddie:Loren...

Loren:Hi Eddie.

Eddie:Loren are you pregnant ?!

Loren: Yes Eddie !

Eddie: is it my baby ?

I nodded

Loren: Yes Eddie you're the father...

Eddie: But when dis you get pregnant ?!

Loren: Remember the night when we where drunk..

*Flashback*

Loren and Eddie where back home from the disco..

Eddie pushed Loren on the bed and kissed her everywhere.

-1 hour later-

Loren pulled Eddie away..

Loren: Lets stop.. I'm tired..

Eddie: No please just one time again..

Loren: Eddie...

Eddie: Please ?

Loren: Okayy..

Eddie kissed Loren again and maked again love.. But this time he forget use protection..

*End flashback*

Loren started to cry..

Eddie: I'm sorry Loren for what i did to you...

Loren didn't say anything..

Eddie: how long are you pregnant ? And is it a girl or boy ?

Loren: 5 months.. And its a girl.

Eddie: do you know a name for her ?

**Hey guys this was my first chapter.. I hope you guys like it..!**

i_**'m sorry if you see some spelling mistakes, i will fix it later. :-)**_

_**i want to call the baby of Loren & Eddie ' Farah ' but i can't choose her middle name.. So vote and help me !**_

_**A: Farah Maci**_

_**B: Farah Rose**_

_**C: Farah Naomi**_

_**D: Farah Sophia**_

_**Please review and vote ! Xoxo**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys.. I still don't know her middle name so please vote.. i hope that i have a middle name for her when i wrote my 3th Chapter.**

**Love you guys..!**

-At the babystore-

Loren:Yes.. Her name will be Farah.. But i didn't choose a middle name yet..

Eddie:What a beautiful name Loren.

Loren: Thank you Eddie..

Eddie: Loren i'm so so so sorry for everything...

Loren: Eddie you broked my heart.. I don't know if i can trust you again as a friend..

Eddie: Loren i.. i.. hope i can see my daughter when she is born..

Loren: I don't know Eddie, maybe.

Loren felt a kick in her stomach.. She putt her hand on her belly and she smiled...

Loren:Oh my god..

Eddie: Loren are you okay? Is everything fine with the baby?

Loren smiled : Yes i felt her kicking for the first time.!

Eddie smiled two: Oh my god Really Loren?, can i.. ehh Can i touch your belly ?

Loren: Ehhmm... Okay..

Loren held Eddie's hand to her stomach, and Eddie feld also the baby kicking

Eddie: Wow what a amazing feeling..!

Loren: I know.. She smiled big.

Nora walked to Loren and saw Eddie talking with Loren.

(Nora's P.O.V)

I walked to Loren and saw Eddie touching her Belly..

Whats going on?

Nora: Hey Loren.. And Eddie ?

Eddie: Oh hey Nora..

Loren: Hey mom did you find some little dresses ?

Nora: Yes i paid everything.

Loren: Ahw thanks mom, i love you.

Nora: You're welcom honey, and what going on here..?

Eddie: Oh ehh the baby was kicking and i asked of i can feel it to.

Nora: Oh really.. i smiled.

Loren: Yes mom..

Loren looked very tired

Nora: Loren Sweety lets go home, you need to rest..

Loren: Okay mom, i'm so tired..

Nora: Bye Eddie..

Eddie: Bye Nora and Loren.

Loren: Bye Eddie.. Ohh ehh Eddie i have something for you..I have some pictures of the baby..

Eddie: Ohh wow.. Ehh thanks Loren.

Loren: Bye..

Loren and i walked to the car.

Nora: Sooo... I saw that you forgive Eddie..

Loren: No i didn't... But i don't want my baby grow up without her dad..

Nora: You're right Sweety..

I drove to our home.

-Loren & Nora's house-

(Loren's P.O.V.)

I'm soo... tired, i want to go to my bed.

Loren: Mom i'm tired, i'm gonna sleep.

Nora: Okay honey sleep well.

i walked to my room , i laid down on my bed..

i feld in sleep.

-At The babystore-

(Eddie's P.O.V)

i looked at the baby photo's and smiled...

Thats my little gir.. And i will love her forever..

i got a text from my dad.

'Hey Eddie you don't need to buy anything for Vanessa anymore, i bought some clothes so you can go home.'

I walked back to my car and drove back to my house.

-At Eddie's-

Eddie: Leah i'm home..!

Leah: Hey babe.. i missed you..

She kissed me and i pulled back.

Leah: whats wrong ?

Eddie: Nothing i'm just tired.. i'm gonna sleep.

Leah: Okay babe, i'm gonna take a shower.

I walked to my bedroom and jumped in my bed.

**i'm sorry that is short... My next chapter will be long :-D**

**And i'm sorry if you see Spelling mistakes ! i'm gonaa fix it later xoxo**

**And don't forget to ****_Vote&Review!_**

_**Lots of love !**_

_**3**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys.. i saw the votes and The middle name is... Farah Sophia :-D This name got 4 votes and Farah rose 3 :P hahaha..**

**So here is a new Chapter... :D**

-At the Tate's-

_**(Loren's P.O.V)**_

I woke up and looked at my clock.. It's 3 p.m , i want to go to the beach... I stood up and walked to the kitchen..

Loren: Mom ?

Nora: Hey honey, how did you sleep ?

Loren: Good, but mom i want to go to the beach.

Nora: You can go to the beach.

Loren: Okay i'm gonna change.

I walked to my closet ,and I pulled my bikini on and then shorts and a t-shirt.

I grabbed my car keys and drove to the beatch.

I put my towel on the floor and lay down on it.

I love the sun..

-At Eddie's-

**_(Eddie's P.O.V)_**

I woke up and saw Leah .

Leah: Babe let's go to the beatch..

Eddie: Why now?

Ugh.. I don't want to go to the beatch.

Leah: Look at the weather.. It's sunny.. Please let's go to the beatch.

Eddie: Pff..Okay let's go...

I stood up and walked down stairs.

Leah: Just wait one minute.. I'm gonna fix my make-up and then we can go..

Eddie: Okay just hurry up ! Please..

Leah and i walked to the elevator.

Leah: How do i look.

Eddie: You look great..

Leah: I love you babe..

She kissed me and i pulled away.

Eddie: I'm sorry but i don't want to kiss right now.

Leah: Okay whatever..

We walked to the car and we drove to the beach.

-At the beach-

**_(Loren's P.O.V)_**

I looked around..

i saw kids playing in the water... Some people walking, and i see Edd- , Wait what..!? What does he here ?

Ohh wow.. Look at him his with Leah.. The love of his live... Ugh i hate her so much... Oh my god nooo.. She i looking at me... Shiiittt..

I turned around.

I stood up and pulled my short and shirt off...

I'm gonna swim.

**_(Eddie's P.O.V)_**

I walked hand in hand with Leah on the beach.

Leah: Oh my god.. Is that Loren ?

Leah: She is pregnant..

i looked around and saw loren take her off clothes, i saw her bikini. And her beautiful belly.

I was afraid that Leah asking questions about who the father of her baby is  
I must say the truth.

Leah: Are you the father of the baby ?

i didn't answer.

Leah: Eddie.. answer my question !

I looked in her eyes .

Eddie: Yes Leah i'm the father of the baby...

Leah: What ?! How.. When.. ?

Eddie: It was before you and me..

Leah: Why you didn't tell me?

Eddie: Because... I also didn't know.. Till today i saw her at the babystore..

Leah: I trust you Eddie.. So please don't lie to me.

Eddie: I'm telling the truth !

Leah: Whatever..

Ughh.. she is annoying.

Leah: I'm gonna get some ice cream..

Eddie: Okay babe.

She kissed me on my cheek.

When she walked away, i was looking for Loren, I saw here in the water, so i walked to her.

I touched her shoulder.

**_(Loren's P.O.V)_**

I was standing in the water, when i felt some one touching my shoulder.

I turned around and saw Eddie.. what he want from me ?

Eddie: Hey Loren.

Loren: Hey... Where is Leah ?

Eddie: She is she buys ice creams..

Loren: are you're not supposed to be with her?

**_This was it.. i'm sorry if its short, but i'm sick today, and Thanks for the reviews and votes.._**

**_And thanks for the people who have suggested other names.._**

**_And i'm sorry if you see some spelling mistakes.._**

**_Lots of love_**

**_xoxoxooxo_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys i'm so sorry for not posting..!**

**First i want to thank everybody for the nice reviews !**

**i'm not sick anymore.. So i can post more chapters..!**

_**(Eddie's P.O.V)**_

Eddie: Well.. I don't know.. I just wanded to see you.. I smiled.

Loren: Oke..

Eddie: Loren i'm so sorry for what i did to you.. And i know its hard to forget, but please can you for gif me ?

Loren: Eddie do you think its so easy to forget? Eddie you broked my heart ! I never expect that from you.. So please don't act like it was nothing, i just need some time to forgif you.. Please understand that..!

Eddie: I understand Loren.

i hated my self for what i did for her...

Loren : I need to go

Eddie: Okay Loren, bye i hope see you soon.

Loren: Bye Eddie.

I wish i could kiss her again and hold her.. Just like before.

(Loren's P.O.V)

I walked to my car.

i wish Mel was here.. But she is now with Ian in Barcelona. Because there is a fashion week and Ian and Mel taking pictures of the models..

I drove to my house.

I walked in my room and layed down on my bed, i felt the baby kicking and i smiled, i layed my hand in my stomach and rubbed my belly. I can't wait till she is born.. I will play with her and when she is opder we can go shopping and all that girly things. I was bored. Hmm.. I'm gonna paint my nails.. I picked a pink colour.

When i was finished i walked to the kitchen. I grabbed a bottle water. I took a sip of it. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach.. I sat down on a chair.

(Eddie's P.O.V)

Leah is with her friends.

i'm alone home. I realy need to see Loren. I decided to go to her house.

I drove to her house.

i knocked in the door. I heard nothing. I knocked again. After 3 minutes Loren opened the door. I saw her crying.

Eddie: Loren are you okay ?

Loren: No.

Loren felt on the floor, i rushed to her.

Loren: Eddie ! Help me! My stomach hurt.

Eddie: okay.. Ehh i'm gonna call 911 !

**I hope you like it..! I'm sorry i know its short.. I'm gonna write soon.. ;-) if you see some mistakes sorry.. I uploaded with my iPhone :-)**

**don't forget to review! **

**Lots of love..**

**Xoxoxo**


	5. Chapter 5 Happy Loren

**Hey guys i'm so so so sorry that i post after a long time..  
I'm finally home alone :-D..  
So this chapter will be long :-)  
And thank you so much for all the sweet reviews ! i have almost 50 reviews ! Thanks alot !  
And if you see some mistakes.. Sorry :$**

**Eddie's Pov**

Okay Eddie you need to be calm.. Just call 911 and everything will be okay.  
I called 911 and they are coming.  
I looked at Loren and i saw that she was bleeding.  
Oh my god..

Eddie: Loren you're bleeding !  
i wish i didn't say that because Loren looked down and fainted.  
Eddie: Loren please wake up !  
Eddie: Loren ! Loren..!  
The ambulance arrived.  
They took Loren to the hospital.

_-At the hospital-_  
Eddie: Doctor is Loren aright ?  
Doctor: We still don't know... How far she is with her pregnancy ?  
Eddie: Ehm.. i think 5 months... Why ?  
Doctor: The baby looks very small for 5 months.  
Eddie: But is the baby alive?  
Doctor: Yes the baby is alive. But i need to run some test to see if she is okay.  
Eddie: Okay doctor. Can i see Loren?  
Doctor:Yes but she is very tired and still in shock so please be carefull.  
Eddie: Okay doctor i will..

I walked to Loren's room..  
I saw her crying. I sat on the chair next to the bed.  
Eddie: Loren please don't cry... Everything will be aright.  
Loren: How can i not cry.. ?!  
Eddie: Shh.. Loren everything will be aright.  
I hold her hand and kissed it.

_-One week later-_  
**Loren's Pov**  
it was a week ago that I was in the hospital.  
I'm glad everything is okay now.  
I need to rest more and drink more water.  
I was thinking about how sweet Eddie was the last days.  
He visit me everyday and help me with everything.  
We are friends, i trust him as a friends.  
He is unfortunately still with Leah. Maybe i need to accept that. He loves her and not me. Of cours i still love him, he is the father of my babygirl.  
There was a knock on the door.  
I opened the door and saw a pink box with a letter. I took the letter and read it.

_Dear Loren,  
i have something for my little girl.  
And i have something for you two.  
I hope you like it.  
So please open the box.  
Lots of love,  
Eddie_

i smiled. How sweet of Eddie. I picked the pink box and walked back in side.  
I opened the pink box. I saw a cute little purple T-shirt with the text : Daddy's little girl.  
And a little necklace with the tekst : Farrah. When i looked at the pink box i saw a little black box with my name on it.

I opened it and smiled.. Its was a ring ad in the ring was written : To the best mom Loren.

I was so happy.. I putt the ring on my vinger.

I'm gonna call Eddie.. I called Eddie.

**Eddie's Pov**

I was kissing Leah.. until my phone went off. I pulled back and picked my phone. I was panting.

Eddie(breathing heavily) : Hello

Loren: Ehm.. Hi Eddie.. I hope I'm not interrupting..

Eddie(breathing heavily) : No no of cours not..

Leah(yelling): Eddie come back ! I want kiss you again.!

Loren: Well ehm.. I'm sorry for interrupting.. Go back to Leah.. bye !

Eddie: Loren wait !

Loren hung up..

i hate Leah for doing that !

i walked back to Leah.

Eddie: Why did you say that ?! You knew i was talking to Loren.

Leah: Whatever Eddie.. why do you care so much about her Eddie ?!

Eddie: Because she is pregnant ! She need to rest for the baby and i know Loren can't sit down for a minut.. So i'm helping her..

Leah: So you don't care about me ?!

Eddie: I didn't say that !

Leah: But it looks like that Eddie ! You think about her the whole time.. Because she is pregnant.. So what..? She is pregnant and not sick or something like that !

Eddie: But she is pregnant with MY DAUGHTER ! Why do you not understand that !

Leah: I wish the baby died in the hospital !

Eddie: I can't believe you say tha. About my daughter Leah ! WE ARE DONE..! GET OUT !

Leah: Fine Eddie ! Go to your pregnant slut.!

Leah walked away and slammed the door.

I can't believe that Leah just say that about Loren and my babygirl..

I'm going to Loren.. She need to know i'm still crazy about her.. And that i broke up with Leah.

**Thats is for today.. If you see some mistakes again Sorry ! PM me for idea's i really need idea's ! **

**Don't forget to review !**

**Lots of love..**

**xoxoxo**


	6. Chapter 6 Happy Family

**Hey guys here is another chapter :-D**

**Thank you for the sweet reviews & PM's**

**if you have some idea's please tell me ! **

Loren's Pov.

Oh my god.. i can't believe what is just did... I called Eddie while he had a make out session with Leah...

I'm gonna take a long long shower...

i walked in my bathroom and turned the shower on.

i didn't lock the door because i knew nobody will come.

Eddie's Pov.

Before i go to Loren, i'm gonna buy some flowers for Loren.. I know she loves red roses.

I went to a Flowers shop and bought the red roses...

I don't know why but i'm very nervous.

I drove to Loren's house.

I knocked on the door but nobody answered... I knocked again... Again and again... But nobody answered.

Maybe she is not home.

I grabbed my phone out my pocket and dialed her number.

**Loren's voicemail: **Hey this is Loren... Say something after the Peep, and i will call you ASAP... Bye

***PEEEEEEEEEEP***

I hung up...

I sighed, where are you Loren Tate ?

I remembered that there is a key under ther doormat for emergencies... I know this is not emergency but i don't care.

I grabbed the key and opened the door.

I walked in.

**Eddie:** Loren are you here ? Loren !?

i still heard nothing..

I walked in Loren's room... I heard something in her bathroom, so i decided to open the door.

I wish i didn't did that...

Loren's Pov

finally I finished showering, I wanted to get a towel but then the door flew open...

**Eddie: **Loren are yo-

**Loren: **AAHHH ! EDDIE GET OUT !_ I screamed_

_i_ grabbed a towel and and covered my self with it..

**Eddie: **Ohh i'm so sorry...

He finally closed the door, i hope he didn't saw my whole naked body.. Ohh god what is he doing here ? How did he came in ? My mom isn't home... She at a birthday party, hmmm i will aks him later.

i dried myself with a towel, and then i dried my hair.

Eddie's Pov

i didn't saw her boobs

i didn't saw her boobs

i didn't saw her boobs...

what did i do !

I just walked in without knocking, why ?

I can't believe ii saw her naked... but i only saw her upper body Thank God.

What should i say to her.. "I'm sorry Loren i forgot to knock.." God i really don't know.

after 5 minutes she walked out in her bathrobe.. Damn she looked hot.

**Eddie: **Hi Loren i'm sorry about what just happened.. I forgot to knock. _I smiled._

**Loren: **it's okay, i don't want to be rude but what are you doing here ? _She blushed. _

**Eddie: **i wanted to say something very important... Leah and i broke up.

She gave me a tight hug.

**Loren: **Ohh i'm so sorry Eddie, what happened.

**Eddie: **She said very mean things... Oh and these are for you_. I gave her the roses and smiled._

_She grabbed the roses and smiled._

**Loren:** Ahww Eddie... Thats very sweet of you !_ She huged me again and kissed my cheek. _

_I smiled at her._

**Loren: **But now you need to leave my room.. Because i'm gonna change my clothes.

Hahah i'm gonna tease her..

**Eddie:** Hahah why do i need to leave ? I've seen you already naked...

She trew a pillow at me.

**Loren(blushed): **It's not funny !

I laughed very hard and walked to her kitchen

after 15 minutes she still didn't came..

i walked to her room and knocked this time.

**Loren:** come in !

I opened her door and walked in..

She was still in her bathrobe...

**Eddie:** Why are you still not dressed after 15 minutes ?

**Loren:** Because i look fat and ugly in everything...

I grabbed her hand. And looked in to her eyes.

**Eddie: **thats not true.. You are the most beautiful,kindest and smart pregnant women that i know, i don't know why you don't see that... I never stopped loving you, i missed you so much when we broke up, i cried every night, because i knew it was a big mistake cheatig on you, Loren i'm so sorry fr breaking your heart, i will never do that again.. I promise that, and now i want to ask you one thing..Do you want to be my girlfriend again ?

Loren was crying now.

**Loren: **Yess ! Of cours ! I still love you to !

I kissed her with everything i had.. She pulled after few minutes, and put her hand on her belly and smiled...

**Eddie:** Is everything okay ?

**Loren(smiled): **Yess ! The baby is kicking..

i was very happy.. I put my hand on her belly and felt the baby kicking.

i kissed loren's belly .

_**Yeahhhhh i'm finnaly done with this long chapter :-D**_

_**i hope you liked it , i'm sorry if you see some mistakes...**_

_**The are finnaly together agaiinn :-)**_

_**if you have a idea PM me **_

_**Lots of Love**_

_**xBeauty**_

_**xoxoxo**_


End file.
